


The Five Times Klaus Gets the Love He Deserves

by newtntommy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, klaus gets the affection he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtntommy/pseuds/newtntommy
Summary: Klaus was always the vulnerable, soft boy, and after everything that has happened, he finally gets the love he deserves from his siblings.





	The Five Times Klaus Gets the Love He Deserves

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work in this fandom so please comment your thoughts and leave kudos please please <3

Luther

 

The duration of time it takes varies each time, but it always starts the same way. 

He will be eating in the kitchen, reading in his room, etc.; it never matters. Klaus will find him. He doesn’t make himself known in his usual flamboyant, ‘hey look at me’ way. Klaus can make his presence known by either his voice or the rubbing of his leather pants as he trails into the room. He was a man that sought for attention and the eyes of the crowd.   
Except in times like these. 

Times when not even his attire will give himself away as he saunters in. The padding of his feet is silent, and Luther wonders if he levitates when he’s in this mood. 

The first time Klaus was like this, Luther was afraid that someone was possessing Klaus. From the ghostly gray color of his eyes, energy drained from his lively skin, and the silent as a grave aura wrapped around him. 

He had asked Klaus what was wrong and was met with a small shrug. Klaus just sat there beside him, leaning on him with his dead weight like he is now. 

Luther will never understand why Klaus gets like this. Klaus never explains, rather staying quiet and lying loosely on Luther’s shoulder or back. He supposes he somehow helps Klaus, because an hour or so later Klaus will start chatting his ear off and whisks away to god knows where. 

His back is softly nudged each time Klaus takes a breath, and it is relaxing to feel his brother breathing. If this aids Klaus from whatever horror he’s running away from, then so be it. 

He is the leader after all. 

 

Allison 

 

Allison gently shakes the polish to get it loose, from memory of mother doing the same thing when she was a child and wanted her nails polished. 

She shakes the small bottle with one hand, while her other hand massages her brother’s unmoving hand. She scrunches her eyebrows together in worry, observing Klaus watching mindlessly at their touching hands. 

She reaches over to rub beneath Klaus’s eye to remove excess eyeliner that she only moments ago applied. She had chosen the purple eyeliner based on Klaus’s outfit today. She knows he would appreciate it once he comes back from within his head. 

Unlike Luther, she never asked Klaus what was wrong – even the first time Klaus came to her and requests in a low whisper for her to do his nails. That must’ve been the only words he’s ever said in this state. 

She knows Klaus, and she knows he’s been through a lot. Their father was a brutal man, and he took most of it out on Klaus. He seemed to have hated him the most, and Allison never understood why. Klaus was a gentle, vulnerable boy growing up. A boy who wouldn’t hurt a fly. 

After Reginald was done with him, he was never the same. 

Well, that’s not true. He still wouldn’t hurt a fly. Only now, if he’s pushed enough, he would bite back. 

Allison takes these times to talk about Claire. She talks about her childish tendencies, her sweet laugh, and how sweet she was. Klaus never responded, but his lips would curve up at one end. When Klaus comes to, he doesn’t bring up anything Allison mentioned, and she’s not too sure whether he actually hears her talk. 

She supposes she is there for Klaus in ways she is unable to be for her daughter. Helping through his hard times in ways that he would appreciate. He likes soft touches, she has noticed. The massages to the palms of his hands get the biggest reaction from him than anything else. She sometimes feels her eyes water at how Klaus responds to soft touches, like they are new to him. Which, they probably are. 

She puts one finished hand on the carpet with a loving pat and moves on to the next. 

 

Five

 

“Put shampoo in your hair, Klaus,” Five murmurs into the dark room. The sound of moving water tells him that his brother is doing what he says. 

He continues to read from his book with a low, soothing voice – a tone that Klaus seems to prefer. 

If he had to ever explain to someone what he does for his brother once or twice a month, he would transport out of pure embarrassment. Telling them that he has to tell Klaus what to do because he is unable to do it himself sometimes won’t affect Klaus in anyway – the guy doesn’t have a single ounce of regret or embarrassment living in his entire body – but it sure will kill Five. 

Well, that wasn’t totally true. Klaus can do it himself, he just… would rather sometimes not to. He once tried to explain the phenomenon to Allison, and she so generously said the word ‘subspace’ and he flickered out of the room so fast, she didn’t even see the blue reminisce. 

Because it kind of was, to be frank. Klaus wanted – no – needed to be told how to take care of himself once in a while. Why? Five has yet to figure it out, and he damn sure wasn’t going to ask Klaus what the hell. 

He’s made some guesses. Klaus was tired of having to take care of himself due to not having anyone else in his life to help him. Five wasn’t there when Klaus ran away from home, so he doesn’t know just how bad Klaus got. After father, though, Five can’t imagine that Klaus was able to do much mentally fixing on his own. 

So, every now and then he spends an hour or two telling Klaus what to do. It ranges from getting Klaus to make him coffee, telling Klaus to eat, drink, bathe, or simply reading to him. 

No matter how much he makes fun of Klaus, he doesn’t want harm to come to his brother. If helping Klaus includes simply giving him tasks, then he doesn’t mind busting out the Dr. Seuss books. 

 

Vanya

 

Vanya straightens her back, cracking her neck simultaneously to get comfortable. She swings her legs to get rid of the numb feeling caused by the sack of weight lying on her lap.   
She twirls two fingers through her sleeping brother’s hair. Klaus leans into the touch, following her comforting hand like a moth to a flame. 

A familiar hum slips through her closed lips. It is the same one their mother used to sing to them to help them fall asleep. Klaus responds best to it when he’s like this. If nothing else calms him down, this was her default. 

The arm around her waist tightens, and Vanya wonders if Klaus is having a nightmare. She simply brings her free arm down to rub at her brother’s upper back and hums a little louder. She hugs him closer. 

She is glad she can be there for her brother. It’s a huge change before the apocalypse was hanging above their heads. She could count on one hand how many things she knew about Klaus. 

Now, she knows Klaus has his days of vulnerability. He was touch-starved due to his lack of it when he was younger. Klaus was always the softest amongst them all, yet he was the one tested on repeatedly and relentlessly. 

He was starting to get back to that, but he needs his siblings to help him. After all that he’s done for them, he deserves the same treatment. Plus, Vanya felt the closest to him.   
She clutches onto him a bit tighter and hums a little louder. 

 

Diego 

 

Diego jolts for the daggers on the hidden side of his bed when he hears the low creak of his bedroom door opening. He hears the soft padding of feet getting closer.   
He lets go of the handle of his weapon and relaxes his muscles once his senses kick in. The bitter smell of pineapple and lavender gives the intruder away. Growing up with six super siblings was a pain in the ass, but as everyone with siblings catch on, all of them had a smell, tick, something that gives them away. 

This was no doubt, Klaus. 

Diego moves closer to the wall, letting Klaus join the bed with him. Diego closes his eyes to go back to sleep – figuring Klaus just wants a warm, alive body beside him. He’s taken by surprise when his brother’s arms twist around him, egging him to turn around. Diego complies willingly, turning to become chest to chest to Klaus. 

Klaus immediately jumps him. His legs twist around Diego’s – only for Diego to hiss at the cold feet. Klaus wraps his arms around his sibling’s chest, pressing the top of his head against Diego’s chin. 

The pure smell of Klaus overwhelms, and Diego is relieved to not be smelling any drugs in his normal aroma. It’s simply Klaus and only Klaus, and Diego can’t help but smile and hug his brother back. 

The shuttering breath against his chest soon fades into a steady one. Diego knows not to ask what stirred this on, but he desperately wants to know what scared Klaus so bad that brought him back to his childhood tendencies of crawling into his bed in the dead of night. 

Maybe one day Klaus will tell him what goes on in that mind of his. Maybe Klaus will share his fears. Until then, though, he will hold Klaus tight until he feels safe. 

With one kiss to Klaus’s bedhead, he closes his eyes and drifts to sleep.


End file.
